The Cloy Cards: Twins of the Clow
by Sari Kamiya01- Mika Takaishi01
Summary: Li didn't go back to China, instead he stayed with Sakura, well Madison and Eriol move to England. Now a year later a new evil is back in the form of The Cloy Cards. Sakura and Li know it, but will they let Madison, Eriol, Melin and Tajeru help? Or Not?
1. Prologue: Mysterious Attack

Cardcaptors: The Cloy Cards  
  
I don't own Cardcaptors, or Card Captor Sakura, whatever you want to call it, and I'm using their English names, not their Japanese ones.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
An 11-year-old girl with short medium brown hair, peachy-slightly tanned skin and emerald green eyes stood at the airport, staring at a girl with long black hair, very pale skin and dark blue eyes and a boy with dark blue hair, pale skin and dark blue eyes.  
  
"Madison, Eriol, I'm gonna miss you two so much!" The girl, Sakura Avalon said to them.  
  
Eriol Moon was going back to England, now that all the Clow cards had been changed into Star cards and Sakura had defeated him. And Madison Taylor's mother had gotten a deal from some people in England and was moving over there too.  
  
Madison hugged Sakura, then said, "I promise, we'll be friends forever."  
  
Sakura nodded, just then a boy with dark brown hair, amber eyes and peachy- slightly tanned skin walked up behind her and said, "It won't be the same without you there taping everything."  
  
Eriol smiled and said, "Sorry I caused so much trouble Li, but it had to be done."  
  
The boy, Li Syoaran nodded and said, "It's ok."  
  
Suddenly an announcement came and said, "Flight 229 to England is now boarding, all passengers please report to gate 5."  
  
"Well goodbye," Madison said as her mother walked over.  
  
"Come on now, both of you. Goodbye Sakura, Li," Mrs Taylor said and pushed the two children towards the gate, she was overseeing Eriol's return to England too.  
  
Sakura and Li ran to the giant glass windows and waved as the plane took off.  
  
Sakura sighed and said, "It won't be the same around here."  
  
Li looked over and said, "My mom wanted me to go back to Hong Kong . "  
  
Sakura looked up at him in horror, he was the only one of her close friends she had left.  
  
"But I'm not," He added in.  
  
Sakura sighed in relief and said, "I'm glad, I don't want all my friend to leave."  
  
Li nodded, and the two both turned around and walked out of the airport .  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~1 Years Later~  
  
A 12-year-old girl layed on her soft bed, sleeping, until something said, "Come on Sakura, wakie, wakie."  
  
Sakura's eyes shot open and she turned around, staring into the face of a 'stuffed' animal.  
  
"KERO!" She yelled from shock, jumping up.  
  
Kero looked up and said, "Your gonna be late for school."  
  
Sakura looked at her clock, then jumped up and said, "DAMNIT!"  
  
She jumped up, quickly put on her uniform, ran over to her mirror, brushed out her now strait, long medium brown hair, and whipped the sleep from her eyes. She then quickly put on a bit of makeup grabbed her book bag and ran down the stairs, noting quickly that her father wasn't home and Tori was at work..  
  
She suddenly stopped, half ways there, and looked at her watch, just realizing her alarm clock didn't go off.  
  
Sakura's face went red and she said, "If I didn't have classroom duty today I'd KILL Kero." School started at 8:00, it was only 7:00.  
  
She sighed and continued walking to school, when she got to the Middle School she looked over at the Elementary School, and got a flashback of all the times she found things that had to do with the Star cards, Clow cards at the time, there, even though it was only a year ago.  
  
She silently walked up into the school and up the stairs, and pushed the door open.  
  
There was already a boy there, with dark brown hair, and amber eyes, he was taller then her and seemed slightly more colder then her.  
  
"Hey Li," She said well walking it, throwing her back pack on her chair then walked to the front of the classroom to help him.  
  
"Hey Sakura," He said as he finished stacking two piles of paper, then picked up the larger one and said, "Can you get that pile?"  
  
"Sure," She replied and picked it up, then they both walked out of the classroom towards the office.  
  
" . So . " Li said, he seemed slightly nervous.  
  
"Yeah?" Sakura asked him.  
  
"I was wonder, do you want me to help you train some more?"  
  
"Sure, I don't think I really got martial arts good yet," Sakura replied.  
  
"Actually, your pretty good at it, who knows, maybe you'll beat me some day?" Li said, with a laugh.  
  
"Not unless I use the Fight or Power Card," Sakura replied.  
  
"Whatever, I'll teach ya tomorrow, in the park," He said.  
  
Sakura was about to reply, but a sudden wave of something came flying into her, and she stopped.  
  
Li also felt this, and looked around confused.  
  
They looked at each other, and gasped at the same time, dropping the papers.  
  
Sakura could see Li's aura around him, a pale green, and Li could see Sakura's around her, a pale pink.  
  
"What's going on?" She asked him after awhile.  
  
"Something must be tracking us, trying to find out who had magic or not," Li said, just as everything went normal again, and a gunshot was heard through the halls.  
  
There were indeed other students in the school by that time, and many started screaming.  
  
Li grabbed Sakura's arm and beat it towards the stairs, hearing more gunshots behind them.  
  
They both burst out the door, many students were out side, some crying, some scared and some confused.  
  
Just then Zack came over to the and asked, "What happened?"  
  
"We don't know, we were just walking with all those papers towards the office then gunshots went off," Li said.  
  
Rita, Nikki and Chelsea ran over.  
  
"How could this happen?" Rita asked.  
  
No one answered, they all heard another bang, and this time a teacher fell out the window and hit the ground.  
  
Everything went silent before Nikki screamed," OH MY GOD! IT'S MR MORGIANO!"  
  
Sakura gasped, he was the principal, and the nicest man around you could find.  
  
As the cops showed up, and started taking dead bodies out of the school Sakura burst into tears and fell to the ground, not believing what just happened.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura, Li and her father all sat in the Avalon's house, watching the TV about the shooting.  
  
" . There are no suspects identified. But the school will be closed for, as far as we know, the next two weeks. The doctor's found these to be the mysterious cases of shooting he's ever seen," The reported went off the screen and a doctor came on it.  
  
"Yes, in all my years here I have never seen anything stranger. There are bullet holes in people flesh, going into their hearts, and its in the exact same spot in all the victims, but there is no bullet in their body at all, and it didn't go through their backs, it was like they were shot with pure air . "  
  
Mr Avalon sighed and said, "I'm going to call Tori, he might have heard more news on this."  
  
The two 12-year-olds nodded, then after Sakura's father left, and Sakura said, "That's what we sensed."  
  
Li nodded and said, "Is it just me, or did you sense a Clow card in there?"  
  
"I didn't but we've got all of them, and they're star cards now," Sakura said.  
  
"I know, I think we should ask Keroberious or Yue," Li said after a moment.  
  
Sakura nodded, then there was a long pause, neither noticed her father peering in from the kitchen or Kero watching from the stairs as she said, "I wish Madison, Melin and Eriol were here."  
  
Li nodded and said, "Me too."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mrs Taylor sighed and walked into the living room to see her daughter, Madison, and Madison's friend Eriol sitting doing their homework.  
  
She had just gotten a call from Mr Avalon, telling her about what happened at the school, and how much Sakura missed Madison, and Eriol.  
  
She sat across from them and said, "Madison, I know you're not going to like this, but hear me out. What would you think of going back to Japan?"  
  
Madison looked torn between being happy and sad, which was very had to believe. On one hand she was see Sakura and all her old friends again, and on the older hand she would be leaving Eriol and her new friends behind.  
  
"Also, I would like to know if you would like to come with us Eriol?" She asked, she really liked Eriol, after putting up with him for the last year.  
  
"I would like that, if we go," He said to her mother.  
  
"Alright, I wanna go back," Madison said after a moment.  
  
Mrs Taylor smiled and left to call Mr Avalon back.  
  
Eriol looked up and said, "I knew I would see Ruby and Spinner again."  
  
"Why did you leave them in Japan?" Madison asked well looking at him. She now had short hair, the same style as her mothers and she was still as pale as ever.  
  
Eriol looked the same as he always did, except he didn't seem to have the evil, mysterious look in his eyes anymore.  
  
"It was what they wanted, and I knew they would be OK with Sakura there with them, and Kero and Yue of course."  
  
Madison nodded, they were really going back .  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Li's mother set down the phone, and said to her eldest daughter, "Go retrieve Melin and Tajeru."  
  
The young woman nodded and ran out the door. Soon a girl with chin length black hair put up into a bun at the top of her head, yellow colored eyes and medium peach skin. The boy had spiky red hair with the ends of the spikes blue and light blue eyes and darker skin.  
  
"Melin, Mr Avalon has called, he wishes you to return to Japan, and I know you never go anywhere without Tajeru, so I asked if it would be alright if he came to, and it is. You two will be living with the Taylor's who are moving back. A boy named Eriol will also be there," Li's mother said.  
  
"Yes, I would like that, right Tajeru?" She asked her friend.  
  
"Yes, thank you Mrs Li." He replied, and they both left to get packed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The school opened sooner then they thought, a week after the 'shooting'.  
  
The bell rang and Sakura took her seat next to Li.  
  
The desks were in pairs of two, and they got to choose their seats. But what got them was there were for more desks in the classroom.  
  
"Ok class, today we have 4 new students, two from England and two from China. I'd like you all to welcome Madison Taylor, Eriol Moon, Melin Ray and Tajeru Chan," The teacher said and the four teenagers walked it.  
  
Sakura and Li both gasped, not being able to believe what they saw.  
  
"Madison and Eriol, please take the seats next to Li and Sakura, and Melin, and Tajeru take the seats behind Madison and Eriol," The teacher, Mr Orimoto said to them.  
  
They nodded and Mr Orimoto said, "Li, Sakura, please raise your hands so they know where to go.  
  
They did, and the others were surprised that they were sitting side by side, obviously they had gotten closer during the past year.  
  
Class went on, and much to the others surprise neither Sakura nor Li spoke a word to them that day, but they continually were whispering to each other during class.  
  
"That feeling we got before the shooting, I recognise it now. It was the same feeling I got before we found a Clow card," Sakura whispered to Li.  
  
Li thought for a moment, and then said, "Yeah."  
  
They both paused then Sakura ripped a piece of paper out of her book, wrote on it and threw it at Eriol.  
  
He opened it and read silently, it said, "Is there any other cards similar to the Star Cards?"  
  
Eriol looked up, then wrote and threw it back, "Yes. But they are very evil. They're the Cloy Cards. Clow Reeds brother, Cloy Reed, made them. He was jealous of the Clow cards and created his own, they all have evil traits, and they need to be captured, and then they can be used for good, or destroyed. Why?"  
  
Sakura looked over, shook her head then went back whispering to Li.  
  
As the bell signalling the end of the day went Madison looked for Sakura, and spotted her a bit ahead of them walking next to Li.  
  
"So, you think it's a Cloy card?" Li asked Sakura.  
  
"What else could it be?" She snapped at him.  
  
Li held up his hands and said, "Hey calm down, I wasn't disagreeing with you, I was just asking."  
  
Sakura's eyes softened and she said, "I'm so sorry Li. I'm just worried."  
  
"Yeah I know what you mean," He said, then looked behind them and saw Madison, Eriol, Melin and Tajeru following them.  
  
"I don't think we should get them involved," Sakura said, following his gaze.  
  
Li nodded and they took a sharp turn, losing their old friends.  
  
Melin stopped and said, "Where'd they go?"  
  
"No idea," Tajeru replied to her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
OK, so, what do you think of this? It's my first time trying to write a Cardcaptors story, I usually write Digimon or Harry Potter. So I decided to try something new. So please be easy.  
  
Does anybody have any clue what the ENGLISH or dubbed names for Sakura's father or Madison's father is? Oh well, it doesn't really matter, if you got any ideas for any evil cards just tell me.  
  
~Sora Kamiya01~ 


	2. Chapter 1: The First Card

The Cloy Cards: Twins of the Clow  
  
Chapter 2: The First Card  
  
I don't own Cardcaptors, but I DO own Tajeru Chan. You may use him for your fics, if you ask first.  
  
Melissa - thanks for telling me Sakura's dad's name, and thanks for being my first reviewer, this chapter is dedicated to you  
  
Silvercherrywolf - Thanks for telling me Sakura's dad's name and Madison's mothers name, hope you like this chapter  
  
Hamtaro23 - The shot card does sound good, there can be an equivalent to the good shot card, I like that idea  
  
Jess the Battlemage: Thanks for all the ideas, figures YOU'D come up with all of them (JK, JK) Talk to ya later  
  
Please R&R  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Madison sighed and sat down with Melin, both looking through design books.  
  
Eriol and Tajeru were both sitting talking when Mrs Taylor walked in.  
  
"What's the matter?" She asked seeing their glum faces.  
  
"I thought you said Sakura wanted to see us?" Melin said after a moment.  
  
Mrs Taylor blinked and said, "Her father said she did. He said he heard her and Li talking about it."  
  
"Neither would talk to us today," Tajeru said after a moment, and then added, "Well I'm not surprised that Sakura didn't talk to me, but Li and I used to be best friends."  
  
Eriol shook his head and said, "Sakura was always willing to make friends easily, but I guess people do change."  
  
Mrs Taylor sighed, she wasn't really mad; she was planning on movie back here anyways.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura layed in her bed, her window was wide open and a slight breeze was coming through. Kero twitched as a shadow passed him but went back into a deep sleep.  
  
The shadow hovered over Sakura for a moment, then whispered, "The Clow Mistress." Then vanished.  
  
The next day Sakura opened her eyes and groaned, she could feel hear head burning.  
  
She shrugged it off, stood up then got ready for school and was soon on her way.  
  
Sakura walked into her class, just on time and sat next to Li, who looked at her and a worried look flashed through his amber eyes.  
  
"Sakura," He said noticing her flushed face then continued, "Are you alright?"  
  
She smiled and said, "I'm fine Li, don't worry."  
  
Li looked at her, not believing her, and said, "Whatever Sakura."  
  
The class passed by so slow to her, and then finally the bell rang, although that gave her a splitting headache.  
  
She got up and walked outside, a little quicker then was wise, because Li KNEW something was wrong now.  
  
He ran after her, just as she wobbled and fell over.  
  
He caught her and said, "Are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah, just stepped on a rock at it made me fall," Sakura said well shaking her long hair.  
  
Li sighed and said, "If your sure."  
  
"Of course I am, so are we on for training?" Sakura asked, changing the subject.  
  
Li nodded and said, "Yeah. Bring Kero, Julian, Ruby and Spinner too, they might be able to help figure this out some."  
  
Sakura nodded, and Li said, "Here, I'll walk you home."  
  
She looked at him and thought, 'He can tell I'm not feel 100%, I know he can.'  
  
'Her pink aura is getting lighter, I can see it,' he thought as they walked to Sakura's house.  
  
Tori Avalon was in the yard with his father, Adien Avalon and made a face when Li showed up with Sakura.  
  
"Hello Li, why don't you stay over for dinner?" Mr Avalon said, he had gotten to know Li in the past year and liked him a lot.  
  
"Umm, sure Mr Avalon," Li said after a moment, noticing the glare Tori was sending him and returned it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The four friend were walking by the park when Eriol stopped and looked towards the park.  
  
"What is it Eriol?" Madison asked.  
  
"I feel Sakura, Li, Keroberos, Yue, Ruby Moon, and Spinner Sun in there," He said after a moment.  
  
The tiptoed over and sure enough they were all there, and Melin gasped in shock at what she saw.  
  
Li and Sakura were practicing fighting, Li with Yue and Sakura with Ruby. And they were matching each other move for move.  
  
Suddenly they both did some kind of weird move and hit both guardians of the moon in their stomachs, causing them to kneel over in pain.  
  
Soon Ruby stood up and said, "Very good, I don't think neither of us seen that one coming."  
  
"Not surprisingly," Spinner said from where he and Kero were laying.  
  
She shot him a glare and Yue said, "I must admit, I'm impressed, BOTH of you have gotten much stronger, and it's a bonus that you can sense each other's moves."  
  
Keroberious nodded, then suddenly stopped and said, "It's too cold here."  
  
They all turned to him, he wasn't speaking on his own will; he had seen Sakura shivering.  
  
Li took off his jacket and put them on Sakura's shoulders then said, "Come on."  
  
She nodded and they both turned around and left, the guardians turned to their normal forms and followed them, Ruby and Spinner were staying with Julian (Yue).  
  
Tajeru sighed and said, "I think something's not right."  
  
Eriol nodded and said, "I'm glad someone else can sense it too."  
  
Melin and Madison were watching Li, Sakura and Kero go by, Li had his arm around her, Kero was on her shoulder and her was shivering.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Melin said after a moment and said, "It's hot out here."  
  
They continued walking until they got to Sakura's house, just as Tori was coming home.  
  
He noticed Sakura was half asleep leaning towards Li and frowned then said, "Hey Brat, help her inside then beat it."  
  
Both Sakura and Li shot him a nasty glare as Li helped her in.  
  
Tori sighed and said, "Sakura, what's wrong with you?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day in school Sakura was half ways out, Li had to keep nudging her.  
  
The teacher saw this and eventually flipped out and said, "AVALON! SYOARAN! GO TO THE OFFICE NOW!"  
  
They both sighed, they had been whispering during a test, and obviously got caught.  
  
They got up and walked out, and were in the exact spot where they first heard the gun shots when everything went a brownish color, like when the Time Card is used, but it wasn't.  
  
Sakura suddenly said, "Li." Then she fell down, and Li caught her.  
  
"Sakura, what's wrong?"  
  
"I don't know," She said, her face was going red in fever.  
  
"Come, hang on," He said harshly, and then they both felt it, the same feeling as a Star card, but darker.  
  
Sakura opened her eyes in shock and said, "It's in me."  
  
"What?" Li said looking at her as she stood up.  
  
"It's inside of me, I can feel it, and it's causing me to feel sick," Sakura admitted.  
  
"I knew you were sick, how do we get it out?" He mumbled.  
  
"I don't know," She replied.  
  
They thought for a moment, Sakura getting sicker by the minute.  
  
"OH FOR GOT SAKES!" She screamed, she had a really high fever now and wasn't thinking right.  
  
She grabbed on of the Star cards, and said, "The key of the star, powers burning bright, reveal the staff, and shine your light. RELEASE!"  
  
"Sakura?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Li yelled.  
  
"SWORD CARD!" She yelled.  
  
Li now gasped, and Sakura brought the sword to her stomach and CUT it.  
  
She screamed in pain and fell to the ground as a dark black mist came from out her cut.  
  
Li rushed to her side and knelt down next to her, the black mist hovered there before turning into an evil looking woman.  
  
She snarled and shot at Sakura again.  
  
Li grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the way.  
  
It crashed into the way, destroying it.  
  
"Come on," Li said, and helped her up them they ran to where the office was.  
  
"Everything's frozen," Sakura said in horror.  
  
"Heal Card," He said to her.  
  
She nodded and healed her wound.  
  
The Evil spirit came back, and Li took out his sword and yelled, "LIGHTNING!"  
  
It hit her, shoving her back.  
  
"Ready Sakura?" He asked her.  
  
Sakura nodded, and at the same time they yelled, "FIREY/ELEMENT FIRE!"  
  
The spirit caught on fire and Sakura said, "I call upon the power of my star, ancient forces near and far, cloy card transform all your might, to this card to seal the night!"  
  
It went into a blue and black card and had the name 'Sickness' underneath it.  
  
Li walked up behind her, her wand disappeared, as did the card, Li's sword disappeared and time started again.  
  
They both looked up as the principal walked over to them and said, "Mr Orimoto said he was sending you two down, so what happened?"  
  
"We were whispering in class during a test," Li said.  
  
"Why?" The new Principal (Remember the former one was killed, this one used to be the vice principal) Mrs Morsika asked.  
  
"He was asking to see if I was feeling ok," Sakura said, she still felt slight sick, it was an after effect of the 'Sickness Card' and collapsed, Li catching her once again.  
  
Mrs Morsika gasped and said, "I'll call her father. Being her to the nurses office."  
  
Li nodded, and sighed, realizing he would have to carry Sakura and went to the nurse's office.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
/Where am I? No, not another dream/  
  
Two people stood side by side, facing a dark figure, their faces were shadowed.  
  
/Who are they, I know them/  
  
They walked out into the light, where their faces could be seen.  
  
/THAT'S LI AND ME/  
  
Two 'humans' with angel wings flew down, the male on beside Li, the female one beside Sakura.  
  
/Yue and Ruby Moon/  
  
Two creatures flew over; one like a lion without a main and the other a panther, the panther went beside Ruby Moon and the lion beside Yue.  
  
/Keroberos and Spinner Sun/  
  
Four people stood behind them; all looking helpless and beat up badly.  
  
/Madison, Melin, Eriol, Tajeru/  
  
There was a blast of dark energy, and Sakura woke up.  
  
"Bout time Squirt," Tori's voice, said.  
  
"Tori? Dad? What happened? How'd I get here?" Sakura said well sitting up.  
  
"You were sick, I can't believe you were sick for two days and went to school! You want to die!" Her father stated angrily.  
  
He got up and left the room angrily, leaving Sakura in shock.  
  
There was a long pause then Tori said, "Mom got really sick, she didn't tell him. She was sick for 4 days, and then she." There was no need to continue, that was when Natasha Avalon died.  
  
Sakura sighed and looked at her mother's picture, it was amazing how much they looked a like.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura sat on the swings in Penguin Park with Li, they just sat there silently until Li said, "These cards seem more dangerous then Eriol said, I mean it could take over you, it can probably take over me, and so on."  
  
Sakura nodded and said, "So the less people we get involved in this the better?"  
  
Li nodded then said, "Yeah, but we have to work together ALL the time this time, I won't go off on my own and you don't go off on your own? Got it?"  
  
"Yeah, whatever Li," Sakura said with a smile and turned back looking at the sky.  
  
"The Card Mistress and the Descendant of Clow, this should be interesting," A shadowed figure said well watching the two 12-year-olds, "Very interesting."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So what about this chapter? I found it kinda stupid, I don't really know much about Cardcaptors, so I'm up for all ideas. Well see ya next chapter, all I know is so far I find it easier to write these fics then Harry Potter and Digimon.  
  
~Sora Kamiya01~ 


	3. Chapter 2: A Twist of Friends

The Cloy Cards: Twins of the Clow  
  
Chapter 2: The Twist of Friends  
  
By: Sora Kamiya01  
  
(Note: The chapter gets dedicated to the first person that reviews the previous chapter)  
  
Melissa - First to review again, thanks. Lol, I guess this chapter is dedicated to you again. And I know, I even feel sorry for Sakura, but I'm going to make her life, and Li's a living hell, well, not really, but they're gonna get hurt more then they do in the show.  
  
Well keep reviewing, and thanks to everyone that did, and remember, I'm always looking for ideas, so if you think you got a good one just tell me, and if you got any good ideas for cards I'll take suggestions.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The students sat quietly, waiting for their teacher to arrive.  
  
"Where's Mr Orimoto?" Tajeru asked.  
  
"I don't know," She replied.  
  
"Li," Melin said to him causing him to look up, then she continued, "Is this teacher usually late?"  
  
"No, he's always on time," Li said to her then blinked, he felt another magic aura, a yellow one.  
  
Sakura looked up, her eyes wide and she said, "Miss Mackenzie?"  
  
Everyone stared at her for a minute until the door opened, and sure enough Layla Mackenzie walked in.  
  
"Hello class, most of your probably remember me from last year, I'm Miss Mackenzie. Mr Orimoto won a contest and is taking a world travel for the rest of the year."  
  
Everyone cheered, causing their new teacher to smile.  
  
"Now, I know this seems a bit rushed, but since you need to start something new, we will be doing drama," Miss Mackenzie said.  
  
"Which play are we doing?" Nikki asked.  
  
"Hmmm..." She looked out the window at the cherry blossom trees, then said, "I know, I'll select two of you two write it."  
  
Everyone gasped and Chelsea and Zack raised their hands.  
  
"Alright, Chelsea, Zack, you two will write it. Do I have any volunteers for costumes when the play is done?"  
  
Madison's hand went up so fast, and they all knew she would raise her hand so no one bothered.  
  
"Alright Madison, your in charge of that," Miss Mackenzie said.  
  
Melin raised her hand and said, "Can I help her?"  
  
"Of course Melin," The teacher replied.  
  
"Now the rest of you, I want you to work on an assignment, it will be just a small play, just about a page, and I want it passed in, alright?"  
  
"Alright," Everyone said, they didn't care.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura sat with Kero on her bed; her finished homework lay on her desk with her book bag.  
  
"Sakura?" Kero asked.  
  
"Yeah?" She replied.  
  
"What are you doing to do with all the Cloy cards once you catch them?"  
  
Sakura thought, then said, "I don't know, I can either try to control them, or destroy them."  
  
Kero shot a look at her and said, "Keep them away from the Clow cards, and once you get them all, destroy them."  
  
Sakura looked over at her small friend, noticing his face was dead serious and said, "Alright, Kero."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A week later, when the students arrived at school there was a list on the bored.  
  
"What's that for?" Eriol asked.  
  
"You each sign your name in one of the blocks and then I will remove this paper from the top, and we'll see who gets what part," Miss Mackenzie said.  
  
When everybody signed their name she removed it, and Chelsea and Zack looked through the list, and gasped at what they saw.  
  
"Now the main parts in this play are the Prince and the Princess. The Prince and Princess are," She followed the lines, and blinked at what she saw.  
  
Everyone all looked, then turned to Li and Sakura, who blinked in surprise.  
  
"Well, looks like our prince is Li Syoaran and our princess is Sakura Avalon," She said, and caught them with an amused look.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura walked around practicing her lines, then she heard someone else practicing them and looked up into the tree to see Li, sounds familiar, doesn't this?  
  
"Hey Li," She said, then winced as he fell out of the tree.  
  
"Argh, hi Sakura," He said well rubbing the back on his head.  
  
She laughed and said, "Wanna practice out lines sometime, since most of them are so close."  
  
"Fine, since tomorrow's Saturday wanna meat here?"  
  
"Kay, and don't go in a tree again, that's the exact same thing that happened when we were practicing for the Sleeping Beauty play last year," Sakura laughed and said, "See ya tomorrow." Then walked away.  
  
"At least my character is a boy this time," He mumbled, then he felt something zoom past him, and then it disappeared, "What the?" He muttered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Eriol sighed and said, "I'm always the bad guy."  
  
Madison laughed and said, "I got the perfect design in mind for that."  
  
Melin was looking through Madison's design book she made and suddenly said, "LOOK! Make these ones for Li and Sakura."  
  
Madison looked over and said, "Yeah, they seem perfect for them."  
  
Tajeru looked up and said, "Coincidence huh? I'm gonna be playing Li's best friend in the play and I am, er, WAS Li's best friend."  
  
There was a sudden icy chill and one of their eyes flashed red, then nothing.  
  
"What was that?" Melin asked.  
  
"I have no idea," Eriol said after a minute.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Li and Sakura sat in the same sandpit they did last time, hoping that nothing bad would happen again.  
  
Li was reading through it quietly well Sakura mumbled her lines in the first scene, trying to remember them.  
  
Li's face suddenly went red and Sakura said, "What?"  
  
"I am gonna kill Chelsea and Zack," He mumbled, still a deep red.  
  
"Why?" She asked confused, then saw the scene Li was looking at and flipped to it a red.  
  
Li looked up and noticed this and jumped as she yelled, "HHHHOOOOOEEEEEE!!!!!!!"  
  
Her face went a brilliant shade of red and she said, "I'll be right back, I saw Chelsea and Zack walk into the school a little while ago."  
  
She jumped up then zoomed into the school.  
  
Soon she found Chelsea and said, "You needed to do this, didn't you?"  
  
She pointed to that part of the play and the other girl laughed and said, "Looks like you and Li have to kiss."  
  
Sakura went a volcanic red as her friend laughed and she stomped off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Argh, this is hopeless," Li said and fell onto his back.  
  
"The lines just don't sound right when we skip everybody else's lines," Sakura agreed then said, "Who has the other lines in that scene?"  
  
"The Warlock, The princess's best friend, the prince, the prince's best friend, the narrator and of course the prince and princess," Sakura said.  
  
"That's Eriol, Melin, Tajeru, Madison, you and me," Li said to them.  
  
"Hey, why don't we call them and ask them to practice?" Sakura said well jumping up.  
  
Li nodded and said, "I was thinking the same thing."  
  
Sakura yanked out her cell phone and called Madison's house, known that all of them were staying there.  
  
*Hello?* Madison's voice said.  
  
"Hello, Madison?"  
  
*Sakura?*  
  
"Yeah, Li and I wanted to know if you guys wanted to practice the play with us?"  
  
*Uhh, one sec*  
  
She heard Madison talk to the others in the background, then came back on the phone and said, *OK, where are you an Li?*  
  
"We're going to Penguin Park in a few minutes," Sakura said.  
  
*Ok, we'll meet you there* Madison said, then hung up.  
  
"Well we better go," Li said to her.  
  
Sakura nodded and they headed to the park.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Once there they waited, and then the others showed up.  
  
Li stood up, looked at Tajeru and said, "It's been awhile, hasn't it?"  
  
Tajeru nodded and said, "Yeah."  
  
"Sorry we haven't really been talking to you lately, but I did miss you all, and it's nice to meet you Tajeru," Sakura said to them.  
  
"Well, can we practice out lines now?" Asked Melin.  
  
"Yeah," Li said, feeling weird, until a thought ran through his head, 'A CARD! One of them as a Cloy card in their body, this could be trouble.'  
  
They went find, then there was a scene were Eriol was suppost to attack Li and Sakura, and much to their surprise made a sword appear in his hand.  
  
"Eriol? What are you doing?" Madison asked.  
  
"A card," Li whispered, only Sakura heard exactly what he said.  
  
"A what?" Tajeru asked.  
  
"A CARD! SAKURA MOVE!" Eriol jumped and slammed his sword where Sakura was before Li pushed her out of the way.  
  
"ERIOL! STOP IT!" Tajeru yelled.  
  
Madison whipped out her camera, don't ask.  
  
Both Li an Sakura ended up on the ground, and Eriol was about to stab them when Melin kicked him in the arm.  
  
"Get that magic working," She said to them.  
  
They both nodded, Li brought out his sword and Sakura got her key.  
  
"Key of the star, with powers burning bright, reveal the staff, and shine your light, RELASE!"  
  
Sakura saw Eriol coming at her again, and yelled, "JUMP CARD!"  
  
She jumped over him, but stumbled and the sword hit her ankle a bit.  
  
She landed on the ground, and turned around quickly, then heard Li yell, "Use Shield!"  
  
"SHIELD CARD!" She yelled, just in time too.  
  
She jumped up and ran out of the way, and the shield card disappeared.  
  
Li ran over to her, and just before Eriol stapped her picked her up and jumped out of the way.  
  
"We can't hurt him," Sakura managed to chock out.  
  
Li nodded and said, "Use the Time Card."  
  
She nodded, and yelled, "TIME CARD!"  
  
Everyone but Li and Sakura froze, Li helped her up and they both nodded. Li supported her since her ankle was really sore and she held up her staff and chanted.  
  
I call upon the power of my star,  
  
ancient forces near and far,  
  
cloy card transform all your might,  
  
to this card to seal the night  
  
It came flying out of Eriol and into a card, then it floated down, much to both their surprise into Li's hand.  
  
They looked at each other and then Sakura said, "Before i unfreeze time i need to ask you something."  
  
"What?" Li asked her.  
  
"Kero said I need to keep the Cloy Cards away from the Clow Cards unless I'm fighting with them. We made a book for them already, can you keep them for me?" Sakura asked, holding out the blue and silver book (The Clow used to be red and gold) and held it out to him.  
  
Li nodded, and the next card went into the book and he placed it in his backpack.  
  
She quickly unfreezed time, and everybody fell in shock at what happened, then all eyes turned to Eriol.  
  
"I-I don't know what came over me, I'm sorry," He said after a moment, then asked, "What was it?"  
  
Li looked down at the card and mumbled, "The Control Card."  
  
Sakura looked at it and said, "It controled his mind?"  
  
Li nodded, and Eriol looked shocked.  
  
Once again Sakura and Li looked at each other and nodded, then Sakura took out the Erase Card and all their eyes widened.  
  
"ERASE CARD! ERASE ALL THEIR MEMORIES OF THIS FIGHT! ERASE!"  
  
There was a flash, and Madison, Melin, Tajeru and Eriol didn't remember anything but praticing.  
  
Madison looked over, blinked in surprise to see Li supporting Sakura and Sakura's ankle with a nasty looking cut in it.  
  
"What the? When did THAT happen?" Tajeru asked.  
  
"Umm, we were, practicing the scene where Sakura jumps over to me, but she tripped and cut herself," Li said to them thinking fast.  
  
"Oh, well I guess you better go and fix up her cut, see ya tomorrow, I guess," Melin said causing them all to stare at her for a minute, then Li nodded  
  
"Yeah, well see ya tomorrow," Sakura said, and she and Li packed up their stuff then Li helped her.  
  
Sakura sighed and said, "Good thing Dad's not home and Tori's on a date."  
  
Li sniggered at the thought of Tori on a date then said, "Why?"  
  
"I came home sick one day, now I come with a cut up ankle? That'd go good in their books," Sakura said sarcastically.  
  
Li couldn't help but laugh and say, "True. Come on, we better get that bandaged up, heal probably can't heal it, since it was made my Eriol."  
  
Sakura nodded and said, "True."  
  
They both walked or in Sakura's case, limped, back towards her house not noticing the shadowy figure once again staring at them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So how was this chapter? Stupid or not? Thanks to everyone who reviewed, well better get working on the next chapter. See ya later.  
  
~Sora Kamiya01~ 


End file.
